Forbidden Love
by The Face Of Icecream Pick
Summary: Mokuba is inlove with Seto and has trouble expressing his feelings due to the bonds of sociiety. CONTAINS YAOI & INCEST!!!


All right! I have finally begun the Seto/Mokuba story plot, which I have been wanting to do for a very long time. To get things out of the way, I don't own the series or the characters. Now that the disclaimer's done, how y'all doin'? Okay, before you start reading, I want to reinstate that this has both **incest** and **homosexuality **instilled in it, so if you don't like that stuff, then don't read the fic. If you choose to do so anyway, then don't go flaming me because 'Ew! You're gross! That's nasty!' and stuff like that. It's your fault for subjecting yourself to this material. If you're going to flame me, do it for more purposeful reasons such as 'You had too many typos,' 'You're grammatical structure is off,' or, more simply, 'This is boring,' 'It was too long,' and things that would be more appropriate. Otherwise, I really do hope you like this fic.

It seems that no matter how much a person may try, they cannot change their feelings for another. Mokuba knew this fact of life very well. Even though he was young, it seemed that he was quite able to experience love, and through discouragement of these feelings, they still refused to leave him. Maybe if he was under normal circumstances he would not have minded the way he felt, but things become much more complicated when the object of desire is one's own brother.

Mokuba had been harboring his crush for a long time now, and felt that if he kept it a secret for much longer, his heart may explode. Still, he knew that if he did express his true feelings, it was more than likely that he would be rejected. With such elements constantly clashing with one another, life was made all the more difficult. How Mokuba wished that the way he felt was like the way girls feel for boys at their school and once the weekend comes it is out of sight, out of mind. Unfortunately, when it came down to Seto, it was when he was gone that Mokuba craved him most. He hated it when his older brother would go on business trips and not come home for days, possibly even weeks. Time would pass by so slowly that it was hard to tell the difference between the passing of a minute and an hour.

Seto had just come back from one of these excruciating trips the day before, but had so much work with him that he and Mokuba had not had the time to spend with each other. This disheartened Mokuba a bit, but knew that Seto needed to get his work done for the company's sake. He left him alone the day he came home and most of this day as well, but it seems that love makes a person selfish, and he could not keep himself from his brother's office any longer. Mokuba soon found himself knocking on the office door, hoping that he wouldn't be a disturbance.

"Who is it?" A voice called from the other side of the door; a voice that Mokuba well knew and deeply loved. 

"It's me," he replied, sounding casual, hiding his emotions so that he would not be found out or ridiculed. The last thing he could possibly want was for his brother to despise and utterly hate him.

Mokuba opened the door and walked inside the office to find Seto typing at the keyboard, eyes glued to the monitor.

'_It would be nice if he'd at least look at me,_' Mokuba thought to himself sullenly. Once Seto started a project, it was practically impossible to get his attention, much less get him away from that damn computer. Even so, Mokuba figured he might as well attempt a conversation with him if anything.

"So, how did the business meeting go?"

"Good."

"What are you working on?"

"A new prototype for the virtual reality pods. It seems that my secretary is getting married, and won't be around for a while, so I have to file my paperwork along with looking over and modifying the designs."

Mokuba sighed. He could not help but find himself envious of the secretary. He knew that Seto loved him, but not in that way; not in the way that Mokuba loved him and wanted to be loved by him.

"Married, huh? I wish you could love me like that." Mokuba choked as he suddenly realized that he had just spoken his thoughts aloud. Maybe Seto was too preoccupied with his work that he had not noticed what he had said.

Sadly, the impossible had happened, and he now had Seto's full attention. Seto's eyes had left the computer screen and were now fixed on the younger boy. Mokuba tried to think quickly about how he could cover his fluke. He could say he had been thinking about a girl at school, but then the problem would be who she was, what she looked like, who her parents were. He could not form his lie fast enough, for Seto had already left his chair and was presently standing in front of him.

Seto reached his hand out toward him, and Mokuba knew what was coming next. He was about to get smacked, that was obvious, and he probably deserved it, too. He was sure that if he had a little brother who had just admitted his affection for him that he would probably want to smack him as well, that or get the hell out of there and send the kid to year-around boarding school.

He was surprised, though, when the blow did not come, and even more surprised when the extended hand cupped his cheek. Mokuba looked up into his brother's eyes, which were soft and filled with 'something.' Something in his eyes that Mokuba had never seen before.

'_Could it be that he-_' Mokuba's thoughts were silenced as Seto got down on his knee and drew him close to his chest, nuzzling his head in Mokuba's soft charcoal hair.

Mokuba's head was spinning. Was it possible that his older brother was in love with him too? For how long? Was this all just a dream or some cruel joke? No, it was not either, that was for certain. This was all for real.

"Big brother... I-" Mokuba never did get around to finishing his sentence for Seto had claimed his lips with his own in a soft, delicate kiss, while lightly tracing his younger brother's lower lip with his tongue.

Mokuba whimpered as Seto pulled away, gazing into his large, beautiful eyes. They were so innocent, so pure. Seto loved his eyes. Seto loved him and promised himself to never give him up to anyone else. He then kissed him just above the ear and held him tight as if planning on never letting him go.

"I love you Mokuba," he whispered softly into Mokuba's hair.

"I love you, too, big brother."

Mokuba situated his head in the crook of his brother's neck and closed his eyes, hoping that they could stay like this forever and a day.

Hmm... that came out a bit boring, I'll admit. If I do another chapter, though, I'll be sure to make it a hell lot more interesting. Then again, the beginnings of stories practically never start out suspenseful and awe-like, with the exceptional few. I was trying my best not to rush things too much, because usually really rushed stories have a tendency to really suck (hence, I don't like PWP's). Anyway, tell me what you think, and if people actually like it and I get a good enough amount of reviews, then I'll write a second chapter, but if everyone thinks it sucks and I don't get many reviews, then I'll just leave it here.


End file.
